a new Bella
by tazzylovestwilight
Summary: what if Bella never was charlie's daughter but his neice. what if Bella was a twin. And what if something bad had to happen for her to return back to her home town and o say good by to the cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover

Twilight and vampire dairies.

A different bella

Chapter 1

I knew I would have to tell Edward and his family soon about who I was. I had gone and got him from Italy and still I had not said a thing. I nearly went home when they left but couldn't do it. I knew I had to stay here. But I knew something was going on back home and I couldn't get a hold of anyone. I also knew what he was doing when he was going hunting. He was always going up t Canada he could hide it from me and I knew that Alice knew but couldn't tell me due she was afraid that it would hurt me. It dose considering what he was doing with that blond tramp I was the good one who went and saved him and this is how I get treated. All in good time I knew I would get him back wait till my brother finds out heheheheh then we will see what happens. I left home and decided that I would go visit the Cullen's. Edward was very happy to see me. I loved him yes there was no doubt that he did not love me. But I still couldn't shake this feeling that I was getting. We were all watching TV when Alice got a vision

"Alice what is it" jasper asked.

"A girl and a guy are going to be here in 3 mins but the girl looks just like bella." Alice said looking at me.

No it couldn't be. She would only come to see me if it was bad she knew I was here to get away from everything back at home. I got up and walked outside. Everyone followed me. I looked up and I could see her. I ran. I ran straight for her.

"Elena what are you doing here" I screamed. She grabbed me and we were in a big hug. I was happy being in my twins arms but I knew that something had happed for her to be here.

"Bella who is this and why do u look like you guys are twins" Edward asked.

"Cullens this is my twin sister Elena and her boyfriend Stefan"

"But bella you are an only child Charlie always said it was just you." Alice piped up.

"Charlie is my uncle Alice not my father. My parents had died. And yes I am a twin I also have a younger brother and hang on why isn't Jeremy here with you" I asked

"Bella you may want to sit down "Stefan said looking right at me. I knew he was trying to make me sit. I looked at him this had to be bad my little brother wasn't here.

"Bella Jeremy was killed 2 days ago. Its time you came home." Elena said crying. I looked at her. She had to be lying. There was no way it could be. No way my little brother was gone not him. Not Jeremy.

"No No you are lying no please tell me that you are lying please.'" I cried. Elena shook her head. I couldn't' believe it.

"I am so sorry bells I really am but I need you at home with me I am sorry we have to get this all done and then there is other things we need to take care of and I needed you for it I am sorry. " Elena said. I nodded my head I knew what she was talking about. It had to be Kathrin there was nothing else that it could be. I looked at Elena and he nodded her head. I turned to the Cullen's and smiled. I had to tell them I was going.

"I am sorry guys I have to go. Here is where we will be. I don' know if I will come back. Oh and Edward I know what you have been doing with that blond tramp when you have been hunting. Not need to hide it and Alice you should have just told me" I said as I grab Elena and Stefan. We walked out and hoped into Elena's car and made the trip back to the place I had dreaded going back to.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight but would love to.

Chapter 2

As we drove into town I couldn't help but relies that missed this lace as much as I wanted to get away. This was the place where Elena and I and Jeremy grew up with all our friends.

"How has everyone been since I was away?" I asked. Elena looked at me

"They are all going good missing you of course but we all have sis. Jeremy took it really had when you left. He could understand why you did but it still hurt him." She said as she looked in the mirror I had lied to Edward about not having a boyfriend before him. I had and it had been good until he cheated. But I heard everyone hated him for it. Tyler that name was like posin to me. I also wanted to see my best friend. The one person who could always make me laugh not matter what. But he too was like Stefan a vampire. Well he was his brother. I couldn't wait to see Damien. He was the best thing ever even if people thought he was an ass. It was just because they didn't know him like I did.

"How is dam?" I asked.

"He is not to happy you left but is very happy that you are coming home"

I had to smile I missed him so much. Yes Alice was a good friend but she could never be him. We soon arrived at our house. It still looks just like it did. Then I saw him. I got out of the car and ran straight for him. He grabbed me and spun me around.

"God I missed you so much Dam" I said.

"I am never letting you go again do you hear me bell. Never are you always going to stay with me. I have missed you so much and it made me relies something's as well but I will talk to you about it after we deal with this things of Jeremy ok" he said looking straight at me. I nodded my head. I knew what he was talking about. He had said before I left that he loved me and now I relished that I loved him back. Yes I had loved Edward but I still loved dam and now I was back in his arms I relished that I loved him more than a friend. I loved him more then I loved Edward. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the house. I looked around. It still looked the same as it had when I left and there in the kitchen was my auntie Jenna. I let go of Dam and ran to her. She looked up and you could see that her eyes were blood shot from crying. She grabbed me in a hug and cried.

"Bells I missed you. I am sorry you had to come home to something like this." She cried. I nodded my head and I started to cry again. I knew what she ment. She was glad I was home but that I had o come home because my lil brother was gone was not a thing I should have to do. I knew now that life was not fair. I had to bury my parents and now my ill brother. Something would have to give. Well I hoped. I let go of her and looked at my sister. I knew what we would have to do.

"Its time to go to the home and talk to the people there about what we are going to do for him" Elena said.i nodded my head. She grab my hand and Aunt Jenna and the boys followed us to the car. I saw the home come into vewiw. I hated this place. The next 3 hrs went like a dream. I wasn't really thinking. I just agreed at everything they were saying to us. I didn't care it was something that I really didn't want to do. I ust wanted my bother here in my arms. We soon left and came back home the fureal was for tomorrow. I lookd at my phone and saw that I had 60 missed calls from Edward and Alice. The phone rang again and it was Alice. I decided that I should answer it.

"Bella its Alice how are you." She asked in the phone.

"I am ok as I am going to be Alice being back here makes it all seem real. The funeral is tomorrow." I said

"Ok Bella I know you really don't want to see him after what he did but we are leaving now to come and be there for you. I understand if don't want us but we feel like we have to do this ok. We will be there in the morning. I will see you then love you Bella" she said then hanging up. Great I thought I will have to see him oh well I should go and see dam I need to tell him how I feel. I walked to his room and knocked

"Yes" he said. I walked in.

"Hi "I said as I sat down.

"I have tell you something. Dam I am in love with you. I was with a guy in Forks I found out he cheated on me and it made me relies that I love you." I told him everything about what the Cullen's were and what had happened. He looked at me and came over and kissed me on the lips hard.

"Bells I always have loved you. I want to be with you forever" he said I nodded my head. He knew I wanted him the same. We both feel asleep next to each other. When we woke up I dreaded what today was going to bring.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't won twilight just love it and same with vampire daires

Chapter 3

I woke up next Dam the morning I really didn't want to wake up. I wanted to go back to sleep and wake up again and see this as all a dream. But I knew better. There was one good thing. Dam and I had gotten together last night but it had to take my brother dying for it to happen. I shook dam.

"Dam come on we have to get up. The funreal is today." I said. Suddley he grabd me and pull me to him.

"baby are you going to be ok." He asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No I will not be but I have to say my goodbye and be there for Elena." I said. He nodded his head. He gave me a big kiss and went to have a shower. I went down stairs to get a coffee and saw Elena.

"How are you coping" she asked.

" I just keep thinking that his is a dream. That I am going to wake up and see him walk through that door but i know that it will not happen. I just wish that I ould have been here for him when all hhis happen. What did happen to make him do this.' I asked.

"his girlfriend was pregnant and lost the baby and killed herself. He couldn't live with out her and the baby. He was found in frount of her grave. He had taken sleeppills and overdosed. She said. You could see the tears in her eyes. I was shocked. My poor little brother. I wish I had been there for him.i decided that I would go and have a shower. I knocked on the door and I heard dam in there.

"if that's you bells come in" I giggled. I walked in. I could see him in the shower in all his glory. Wow that's all I could think. I he saw me looking at him.

"like what you see he asked."he said. I giggled.

"come here" he said. I striped off and joined him. He started to wash my body and my hair as well as kissing my shoulder as he went. I leaned into him and felt at home. Thi was my place. We finally got ourselves cleaned up and got out. I found a black dress in my room waiting. i knew Elena had put that there for me. I got dressed and went down satirs.

"I see you found what I put out for you" Elena said. I nodded my head. We made our way out to the car and got in. I was glad I was not driving today. And I was glad I was not wearing any makeup. We finally got there and Dam helped me get out. I saw the cullens as I got out, they wavd to me and I smile a lil bt. I leaned in to Dam and we went into the church. I saw the coffin and I started to cry hard. Dam grabed me and let me lean in to him again. He led me and Elena to our seats up the front. The preist start going on about everything.

"Today we cerlbrate the life of Jermey John Gilbet. A man , Brother and Friend and everthing else. Jermey was a great man. A boy who all he wanted was for his sisters and family to have a good time and have fun. His main thing was his sisters. He love Isabella and Elena with everthing. He was there ffor the twins when they lost their parents. He was the boy who you could always count on. He was lucky to meet Vicki. His lover and the mother of his unborn baby. But tragic can hit everyone. After the lose of the baby Vicki couldn't take anymore and tragertiy struck and she was taken off us. Jermery also couldn't take it he to was tracgically taken off us as well. Now Jermery's sisters would like to say A few things about their brother." He said. Elena looked at me and grabed m head and we walked up to the stage. I could see the blon tramp with the ullens on Edwards arm but I didn't care I had and dam and I was up here to say how great my lil brother was.

"Jermery was the best lil brother you coul ever ask for. He was always there for me and Elena. He was there when our parents died and he was there when I had a bad breakup. He was always trying to make us laugh as we grew up. We were always together. We were known as the 3 stogies. I loved my lil brother. It was always good to walk in ad see his smiling fce. I just wish that I could have been there for him when he really needed and that he could have told us that something was wrong so that we could have helped him to sort it out. Jermery we will always love you and you will always be our lil brother who was always be there for us. Goodbye Jer." I said crying. Elena grabed me and we both started bawling. Stefan and Dam came and brought us back to our seats. The rest of the the funreal went fast and quick. Soon it was time to leave and to go the grave site. when we got there it really sunk in that he was not coming back and as soon as the coffin went down into the hole I started to bawl. Dam grabed me and huged into me. All I could do was cry Elena was the same. We soon went to were the wake would be. I knew that alice would find me. And about 3 mins later she did.

"Bella I am so sorry" she said and huged me. I nodded my head and she pulled me over to were the rest of th culllens were. I saw that blond tramp. I looked at everyone and you could see that there were sorry for me. Esme and Carlise huged into me. And sunddley rose and Emmett and jas did the same. Edward and the blond thing were standing back. But i was happy wih the hug I was getting. I was missin dam.

"bella who was that guy who you were leaning into" Edward asked. I looked at him. What gave him the right to ask after what he did to me with her. And that he bought her to my brother funreal.

"How dare you even ask. He is damine and he is my boyfriend. And unlike you he does not cheat on me with a blond tramp and then bring her to my brothers funreal. " I screamed. I had to get away. I ran and ran as fast as I could. I could here someone behind me an I decided that I should stop and see who it is. Luckly it was dam.

"Baby its ok. I am here and I love you.' I felt so comlete and happy. I knew I would have to face them agin. Tat night I went to sleep I could think of only Dam.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Bella chapter 4

The next couple days went fast. myself and Elena were like zombies. i would go in to Jer's room and just cry. i still could not believe that my little brother was gone. Dam was there for me. he was always giving me hugs. The Cullen's had decided to stay for a while to make sure i was ok. I could not go over and see them though, knowing that that blonde thing was there. Our Aunty had decided that it would be good for me to go back to school. i guess i was looking forward to it. Elena and i got to school and were knocked over. there in front of me was one of my friends, Bonnie.

"Oh my god Bella, i am so happy to see you. i have missed you so much. I am sorry you had to come back like this." she said. i nodded my head and gave her a hug. I was then grab again in a big hug by Caroline.

"Oh hunnie i am so sorry. but i am glad that you are back." She said letting go of me. i nodded again.

Elena looked at me with a smile. i knew what she meant , it was good to be back. The four of us locked arms and start for class. Class went quick and suddenly it was lunch. i was on my way to the bleachers when i was suddenly grabbed. i looked at who had grabbed me and kissed them hard on the lips.

"Maybe i should do that all the time if i am going to get that out of you" Dam Laughed.

i shook my head at him. I was glad that i had him. he made me laugh all the time. he dragged me to the bleachers. We sat there and talked. he asked me how i was.

"Bella, can i ask you something."Dam asked.

"What is it Dam?" i said.

"Do you still love him?" i looked at him. yes i did love Edward but i knew that i loved Dam more.

"Dam, i do love Edward, he was my first love, but i love you more. you were there for me before Edward and you will be there after him as well. you have been there for me when jer died, you have never cheated and i know that i can trust you no matter what." I said to him. He looked at me with so much love in his eyes. He lent down and kissed me hard. "How about we get out of this place and go home, i want to show you how much i love you." he whispered in my ear. i giggled and climbed on his back. We got back to my house and were on the bed. we kissed like there was no tomorrow. i didn't care what he was or who he was. to me he was the guy who had been my best friend and now lover. he was someone who had a beautiful personally and who could make me laugh at a drop of a hat. i knew i would give myself to him. (**Its about to get lemony **)

He moved his hand under my shirt and started to rub my breasts. He lifted my shirt off and looked at me. I giggled and grab his shirt. If i had mine off then so would he. he smiled at me and took it off. He moved my bra down and start to kiss and lick my breast. i couldn't help but moan. This feeling was great. He moved down to my pants and pulled them down fast. he kissed my thighs and moved up to my core. he kissed it through my undies he groaned. He pulled them down gently and kissed my core. He stared to lick and kiss fast. I moaned so much. How could this god-like man be putting me through so much pleasure. I could feel him put 2 fingers in my core. I arched my back up. this pleasures was great. i could feel the coil in my stomach, i knew i was about to cum. "Dam oh my god baby i am about to cum" I moaned. "that's it baby cum for me" Dam said to me and that put me over the edge. I screamed his name. He let me come down from my high. i looked at him. "Its your turn now." i said. i pulled down his pants and his boxers. His erection sprang out. Wow was all i could think. it was so big and thick. I grab it with my hands and started to stroke him, i then put my mouth around him and sucked as hard and as fast as i could. i could him him moaning my name and that made me want to go faster. The part of him that i could not fit in my mouth i stroked. suddenly he cum in my mouth hard, screaming my name. I swolled the lot. I can't believe that people say its gross. that was one of the best things i had tasted. He pull me up to him and kissed me. he flipped me my back. He lined himself up with my core and looked at me. I nodded my head and he entered me. He was gently as well as quick. I could feel him break my barrier and he stopped to let me get adjust to his size. The pain stopped after 2 seconds and i nodded my head at him. He started to rock fast. i couldn't get over the pleasure i was on a high. "Dam please go faster " I screamed. He compiled and started to go faster and faster. I could feel myself going over the edge. "Dam i am about to cum" i said to him.

"that's it baby cum for me i am about to as well" He said. I cum hard screaming his name and cum straight after me screaming my name. We lied there just hugging each other. I looked at him and kissed him on the lips. He deepen them. I stopped him and gave me a sad little pout. I laughed.

"now now later " i said to him. he smiled at that. i had to laugh again. "we should get up and see if there is anyone around' i said to him he nodded and we got up and dressed. I couldn't believe that i had given myself to him and how great it had been. He picked me up and we speed down the stairs.

i knew i was lucky i had a man/vampire that loved me. lucky no one was around. i think i would have been embarrassed if there had been anyone home. we decided that we would watch a movie. As we watched the movie Elena and Stefan came home. Elena looked at me with that look and giggled. it was getting later and we all decided that we would go to bed. Dam and i decided to carry off were we had left off earlier.


End file.
